


Reborn Priestess

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Kikyou Finally Gets Love, Kindred Spirits, Priestesses, Sacred Magic, Spirits, Spiritual, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kikyo was ready to die. To end the Shikon Jewel and spend forever with Inuyasha. Then she remembered that he'd betrayed her. She wakes infuriated, in Asgard, aiming her arrow at Loki!
Relationships: Kikyou (Inuyasha)/Loki (Marvel)





	Reborn Priestess

Kikyo closed her eyes as the flames surrounded her. Good.

She was ending this cycle of madness with her death.

Following Inuyasha.

No, wait, this was wrong.

She was waking up!

Kikyo had been ready for death! To return to him...to Inuyasha.

Her eyes snapped open. No. He’d betrayed her. She would not spend eternity with—

Green eyes stared at her.

A man stood before her, dark hair, pale. There was something about him. He had great magical powers. But there was something else.

“Demon!” Kikyo aimed her arrow at the man.

With one hand held up, her arrow shattered. “Nice try, Priestess. I am Loki, Son of Odin. I am the one who saved you from the waterfall. Show me some respect.”

“If you are a godling, then why do you have such a malevolent aura?” Kikyo snarled.

“That would be because I am the Trickster God, I suppose.” Loki smiled patiently. “Everyone seems to find me malevolent. But honestly...” Now he was holding her bow. “Don’t waste your arrows.”

Kikyo glared at him. This impertinent whelp!

Why must she be reborn to serve such an annoying person?!


End file.
